The present invention relates to a method and a device providing a tight skinwrapped packaging under a thermoplastic and thermoformable film of products requiring an absolute protection.
There are already known packings formed by a thermoplastic film, preferably of a tranparent material, placed on an article placed on a porous or apertured support. This method is already used for protecting and presenting under an attractive aspect articles offered for sale. However, the porosity or the apertures of the supporting material, required for the passage of the evacuated air for applying the thermoplastic film, do not permit to obtain hermetically sealed packages.
Consequently, the present invention has for its object to cope with the disadvantage of the known packings, by providing a method and a device which enable to obtain through applying a thermoplastic film, display packages which are totally air-tight and ensure to the articles therein an absolute protection against any outside attacks such as microbial contamination, corrosion and the like. The packages realized according to the method of the present invention are particularly advantageous for food products, as well as for previously sterilized articles and similar.